


韩·索罗不能预知未来

by Realdian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Visions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 韩梦到了一些并不存在的事物，比如绝地，比如义军，比如卢克·天行者。
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 4





	韩·索罗不能预知未来

**Author's Note:**

> -我流爆炸oocsyksolo 我只想写一次他们俩  
> -不仅ooc还很短 我sw基础知识很差 预警  
> -我最开始为什么要写这个来着？  
> -了解作者的心理状态后再选择继续阅读下去…

韩·索罗坐在桌前回忆着他的梦，这个梦耗尽了他的体力，并最终成功的以他被放入碳凝室为结局将他惊醒。贾巴应该会很喜欢碳凝后的他，韩这样想，他会把我放在他的喧闹的大厅里供人欣赏。荒诞可笑，他这样评价自己的梦境，本以为人长大了就不会再做梦了，可这回梦里闯进了一个白胡子老头，好像是位绝地武士，现在还有绝地武士吗？一位漂亮姑娘，总同他吵嘴，可是又亲吻他。还有漆黑的暴君，他怎么和那种人扯上关系？甚至，韩活动着发僵的肩膀，他给帝国的碳凝室当了一次小白鼠，那滋味可不好受，好像是因为兰多？他终于公报私仇了，可咱们的船是正大光明赢来的。梦境能够如此真实吗？他能看到银河深处躲藏着一支抵抗组织，还成为他们的一员。这事听起来太不索罗了。做梦大概就是这样吧，见到不存在的事物。

还有一样东西，一个人，也许是的，韩记不清他的相貌了，只留下几样特征。年轻男孩，带着两个吵吵闹闹的老旧机器人，他好像也亲吻了他许多次。韩记得双子恒星落下时的光芒倒映在他眼里，像掉进湖水的太阳，沙漠星球怎么养育出那样湛蓝的眼睛？这小子擅长偷取那些精致的颜色放到自己身上。他是彩色的明亮的，而韩觉得自己是黑白的。这样的梦放到谁身上都太难以置信了，韩开始怀疑自己有没有可能是个他妈的力敏者，毕竟这银河一切超乎寻常的事都能用原力来解释。楚巴卡在不远处的舱位上睡着，韩看着他，把脑袋里的梦和相关一切胡思乱想都赶走，他还有一笔天文数字要还，一只手数不过来的赏金猎人在追查他和他这漂亮的、独一无二的飞船——她至少曾经是漂亮的，梦里的小子还说她是“垃圾”，太气人了——不对，回到现实，韩·索罗只相信自己，从他离开帝国军校那时起他就坚定了这样的信念，一个梦里的男孩不能改变他一丝一毫。他才不会为蓝眼睛和柔软的金发让步，那些吻也不行，它们生涩、僵硬，记不清包含什么感情。这个星球的黑夜有二十小时，千年隼要在天亮之前溜出港去，把货送到塔图因——又是沙漠星球，容易遇上老朋友，可不是不得不去。真正的黑暗总在这些地方滋生，政府鞭长莫及，在那儿也不能久留，尽量再找一单额外生意。能成，太空港什么人都有。韩不认为帝国可爱，但不因为他们的专制与暴行，更多的，他只厌恶他们总是在紧张兮兮地突击检查，让他惹更多的不该惹的大小人渣，被更多的赏金猎人满银河追着跑，这可不比小时候偷东西被人在街上追着跑。

他叫醒了楚伊，对方不满的喊着，千年隼滑入夜幕的怀抱，韩给自己倒上一杯水，远处星云闪烁。

酒馆应该不会太挤不会太空，进去找张角落里的桌子，今天不喝醉，他这样想着，把船停好，走上一段路上酒馆去，进门碰见老朋友格里多，啊，那么喝上两杯吧。接着把酒杯和对面人一同打碎，清净日子，楚伊该在的时候就找不着影了。呆头呆脑的家伙们奏着快活乐曲。楚巴卡在这儿呢，他说什么？太好了，有钱赚了，那边怎么了？又一个倒霉鬼惹不敢惹的人啦。

咱们的客人过来了。韩这样想着，看见一个白胡子老头领着个金发小子，他当然愣了一下。这些只是巧合，对，他整理了衣服，摆出谈生意的表情。那小子直盯着他，他也有双不错的蓝眼睛，玻璃球。韩自我介绍。白胡子老头说：“我们要去奥德朗，还有两个机器人，我们是为了义军。”他压低声音。金发男孩舔了舔嘴唇，韩有点移不开视线了，可他脑子里是一团糟：唉，原来这一切都是存在的，那是什么样的梦啊。

他还没有准备好迎接这一切呢，但此时无论他怎么回想梦境，都再捕捉不到什么有用信息了，它们随着这几杯酒，一同消散了。


End file.
